


Hello Again: The Sequel

by bakerst



Series: Hello Again [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness (Movie), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has taken over Starfleet, but his old flame has been put out. He searches for someone to light it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan and John had completely changed since the war.  
They no longer loved one another as they had before. Khan was very distant in John's life, despite their relationship. Khan didn't like being away from John, but he also hated being near his crew, as they grew hostile when John and Khan had shown feelings for one another.  
Over time, John grew close to Uhura, and they started dating.  
Of course, Khan found out about this.  
So Khan had gone to travel space again to pick up the remains of the war, leaving John alone again.  
Uhura kept John busy and tried to help him forget about Khan. Her attempts were not successful.  
John kept trying, though in vain.


	2. Lone Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is going to be mainly on Khan's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long!

Khan felt broken. This time, there was no one left to pick up the pieces. It burned inside, the loneliness. He wanted to go back, to be with John, but Uhura had that privilege now. He sat in his chair in his quarters with the captain's log. His hand holding the pen was frozen. Ink dripped quietly on the page.  
He wanted to write out all of his feelings. He wanted to throw the log at the wall, to scream in agony.   
"Chekov," he said as the young engineer passed the door.  
Chekov walked inside. "Yes, Captin?"  
"Go get Kirk, I need to see him," Khan ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Chekov spun around and ran to go get Kirk.  
Kirk was there in half a second. "Yes, Khan? You wished to see me?"  
Khan cleared his throat. "I am going through an internal crisis at the time, Kirk. I have just been informed that my father has died on New Vulcan. I need Spock. What ship is he on?"  
"He's on the USS Enterprise, sir, where you recruited me from."  
"Get him in a week."


	3. Commander Spock

"Spock, over," Kirk spoke into his PADD.  
"Oh, hello, Kirk. Long time no see," Spock forced a smile down.  
"Yeah, hi. So you know Khan?"  
"Yes, of course, Kirk."  
"He wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent."  
"Tell him I shall warp over there."  
Jim hung up and walked back to Khan's quarters. "Sir,"  
"Yes, Kirk? Has the deed been done?" Khan said anxiously.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good, go." Kirk left Khan's quarters.  
Khan sat with his head resting on his arm. I'm losing my ability to hide emotions, Khan thought, and surely a Vulcan would know how to fix this.  
"Khan, you called," Spock walked in. "I am aware that you needed me to do something."  
"Spock, I'm losing my sanity. The loneliness is coming back. I was hoping that a Vulcan would know what to do, especially you." Khan said in a rush.  
"Well, what is the problem causer?"  
"I believe I am in love with John."  
"I know just how you feel. Kirk was once my object of desire, but he loves Carol. I simply grew more interested in my own kind. Perhaps you may have to find a new partner to alleviate your feelings."  
"Thanks. Really."  
"You are very welcome," Spock rose from his chair. "I must go. My new wife expects me." He beamed out.  
My own kind, hmm, Khan thought.


	4. A Partner

Khan was nervous. He hadn't dated a woman in ages, much less anyone. I can do this, he thought. It's simple. This didn't help Khan very much, however. He felt awkward and alone. Spock had only tried to help him, but what could a Vulcan do? Khan still hung onto the hope that it just might work. He took a deep breath and entered the room where all the single Augument females sat on the benches. He stepped up to the podium and said, "It's been quite a while. I've missed you all." He paused. "But I have a request. I...am looking for a mate." The room was silent for about three seconds.  
Then, absolute chaos ensued. Women threw themselves at the steps, screaming in happiness.  
Khan was very much alarmed. He backed up from the crowd, still holding the mic. "QUIET!" he yelled.  
The room was silent.  
"Okay, then. Considering what has just happened, I think we should sit back down now, and I'll come through," he said quietly.  
The women returned to the steps, blushing scarlet. They felt rather silly.  
Khan walked through the room, looking around. He told himself this was fine, all emperors did this. His eye rested on a woman in the fourth bench, and he offered his hand. A collective gasp ran through the room. He led her out, where he whispered, "I'm sorry."  
"No, really, it's fine. I'm quite sorry for the way everyone acted," she whispered nervously.  
"It's quite alright. What's your name?"  
"Ophelia Pence."


	5. Ophelia

Khan became very close with Ophelia, but he felt rather strange that John was never there. The hole still remained.  
Ophelia had dated Khan for quite a while before she approached him with an important question.  
"Khan," she called out across the lab.  
"Ophelia, hello!"  
"Khan, I've got a question. Will...will you marry me?" Her eyes shined like diamonds.  
Khan was silent. He then said, "Yes...absolutely!"  
Ophelia ran over to hug him.  
Khan, however, felt uneasy.  
Ophelia was nice and really deserved someone good, but he knew he just wasn't that person.


	6. Be Our Guest

Of course the word got out. Plans went up for the most lavish wedding. Ophelia's friends were overjoyed at the news. Months passed, busy spent planning.  
The day finally rolled around. Everyone in the Augument community-and then some-showed up in their best, with big smiles on their faces. It was going to be perfect.  
Ophelia looked really pretty walking down the aisle, with her white gown and pinned-up dark hair. Khan stood on a platform, mind racing. He had many doubts about this.  
So when the time came around-vows, that is-Khan could barely speak. His brain was elsewhere, trying to find a way to evade the situation.   
The thought suddenly came to him. He was awakened at the exact moment.  
"I do," Ophelia's voice rang out over the hall.  
"I-I-don't," Khan said. He raced out of the room, leaving Ophelia in shock.  
Khan knew exactly where he was going.


	7. My Apologies

Khan had left the planet by the time Ophelia had managed to catch up.  
He was going back to John. Though Khan knew John was dating Uhura, he hoped some way to break them apart.  
But Khan was too late.  
Over the years spent away from him, John had married Uhura and they'd started a family.  
So seeing Khan wishing to reunite with him shook John's confidence in his decisions a little. Maybe it'd been wrong to leave Khan. Regardless, John could never go back. So he merely dismissed Khan when he returned. I've got a job and a family now, John thought. I can't be messing around like this.  
This broke Khan's heart.  
As Khan couldn't just go back to his home planet, he became a wanderer.  
Spock took pity on the poor Augument and decided to talk Uhura out of her relationship with John. It was basic human genetics-John would fall back on Khan after seeing his mistake. Spock opened the doors to Uhura's quarters. "Hello, Spock," Uhura said cheerfully. "Something I can help you with?" "Ah, yes," Spock said, "I am the bearer of bad news. You see, John has been cheating on you with Carol-I went to go deliver some supplies yesterday and found them. Felt like you should know." Uhura believed Spock's lie and broke up with John, and just as Spock had predicted, John became Khan's best friend again. There was always tension, though, a revived one. When Khan moved, John moved with him. They were like magnets, always sticking together.


	8. Abandon

-Hi. This chapter isn't part of the story. Since writing this, I've gotten a lot better and after reading over it, I don't really wish to continue this fic for a while. I might begin editing it again, but until then this has been abandoned. Sorry. I have about 3 more going on, if you want to keep up with those. Thanks for your support.-


End file.
